Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 In Umbras Pack... Venus made her way to the twin's graves and then made the line go back to camp. She came back to the Tiber. "Well, it's supposed to be the path of the twins...." she trailed off. "But it's really jumbled together." Venus followed the line to the spots she had marked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then, but you should really be calling them "dad" and "uncle." Only grown up wolves call them the twins," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus laid her ears back. "I can call them whatever I want to." Venus growled. She padded away angrily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus saw a young, white wolf flailing in the Tiber. "Get me outta here, will ya?" she asked Venus. Venus pulled the she-wolf out of the river. "Thanks." she grumbled, shaking ehr wet pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius was confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" Venus asked. The she-wolf narrowed her eyes. "None of your concern.... but call me Mnemosyne." the she-wolf told her. "Where are you from?" asked Venus. "Again, none of your concern." Mnemosyne growled. "But let's just say.... Betulis Pack." Venus bared her teeth. "Intruder!" Mnemosyne rolled her eyes and towered over Venus,causing her to shut up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Rylo scented a she-wolf coming in the den. "Lupa?" Rylo murmured.Tigerfoot 17:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Lupa nodded. "Good! Now, try and find me." Lupa moved to a corner in the nursery. --- Venus laid her ears back as Mnemosyne towered over her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova had never ran so fast in her life and death. She raced behind Remus never lagging behind but never quite catching up. It was like her legs weren't going to let her near him. She had to reach him, she had to tell him how much she loved him, how much she would always love him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus knew Nova was following him, but he didn't care. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne felt the presence of Stella Pack wolves in living pack territory.... "Oh no, no no no no no no....." Mnemosyne raced towards the scent of starlight, leaving a very confused Venus. Venus followed the she-wolf. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova caught up to him and jumped in front of him. "You have to know this, I love you more than anything else in the world. I didn't mean to hurt you like that I was mad and I didn't mean to injure you so badly. Please forgive me, I can't live or die without you Remus," she said, tears coming to her eyes. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Nova?!" Mnemosyne screamed when she saw Nova. And then there was.... "Dad!" Venus cried happily when she saw Remus. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova still looked into Remus's eyes not flinching. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Mom! Dad!" Venus happily ran over to her parents. "You CAN'T be here!" Mnemosyne growled. Venus shoved Mnemosyne away and went to her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Why," Nova asked. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Because! You'll scare the living daylights out of the packs!" Mnemosyne growled. Suddenly Mnemosyne's fur shimmered like water and she disappeared. "I'm so glad your here!" Venus said happily to her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Venus you can tell no one of this," she said turning to her daughter. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can't I tell Tiberius, Nirvana, Aquila, and Junia?" Venus asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Of course not, you can't tell a soul," she said fixing her stern gaze on her daughter. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled at Nova and padded away. --- "Um, you know, I've been standing here this whole time...." said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hello Tiberius," Nova padded after him, "Please Remus I love you, I'll always love you, we were supposed to be together forever' ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well, they're gone." Venus sighed sadly. "Hey, I wanna find out more about this Mnemosyne wolf." said Venus. "I just need to find someone who knows a Betulis Pack wolf.... (she asks Lupa and they go to Betulis to find more about Mnemosyne.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can I come too?" asked Aqulia as she padded out of the bushes. --- "Just get away from me," growed Remus as he walked faster. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova burst into tears. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Venus said to Aqulia. "I think Lupa said that once she got in trouble with Remus for going to Betulis Pack, so let's ask her." Venus raced back to camp to find Lupa. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "O.K!" squeaked Aqulia. --- Remus just kept walking, not looking back at her. But deep inside, he still loves her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova's image started fading and eventually she disappeared. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus and her siblings raced back to camp and found Lupa inthe nursery with Rylo. "Lupa! Can you take us to Betulis Pack?" asked Venus. "Why?" Lupa looked confused. "We need to find out more about someone." said Venus. "Ok, but Boyan better not find out." she growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) They padded off to Betulis Pack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) When she looked up she was back in Stella Pack territory. She padded to her den and laid there staring off into nothingness. She felt as if she couldn't exist without him. As if all her life she searched for him just to have him ripped from her paws. Her broken heart was like no injury she had ever had. Her broken heart would never heal. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued in BP RP) They approached the Betulis Pack camp.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus sat down by an old, dead oak tree. No one could see he was there. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan slept, unaware that Lupa was in Betulis Pack territory. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Rylo heard Lupa leave the den.Tigerfoot 19:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan came in. "Lupa had to leave. I'm here for right now." he said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can you teach me anything?" Rylo asked.Tigerfoot 19:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well, let's try going outside." Vulcan guided the pup into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Boyan yelped with suprise as.... Obscruan bit him? (he doesn't know about Obscene) "What the (beep)?!" he said, but before he could attack, Obscruan (Obscene) was gone.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) (Fire's post here) (Fire, you can't skip time right now) "Um..." said Octavian to Obscruan. "Have you gone mad?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Boyan angrily limped over. "Good question, Octavian." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavia stayed silent. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan came over. "Have any of you guys seen Lupa, Venus, Tiberius, or Aqulia?" he asked. "Actually, no." sighed Boyan. Vulcan shook his head and continued searching. Boyan shot an angry glare at Obscruan and padded after Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavia and her brother padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan and Boyan searched for Lupa and the apprentices. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) They caught several fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) (Who should explain what happened to Boyan since Obscruan is really confused?) Obscruan looked at the black wolf and wondered why he gave him an angry look. The former leader was extremely confused and saw many faces he did not recognized. What has happened to my pack while I was gone? He thought. Octavian and his sister padded back into camp. Octavian narrowed his eyes at the former alpha. "What's wrong with you?" he growled. "Snap out of it!" "I don't think this is the alpha that ruled when we were born, Octavian," said Octavia. "We have been tricked. This wolf was the real alpha." Octavia narrowed her eyes at him. "But that doesn't mean that he has done no wrong," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Lupa!" Vulcan called. "Venus! Aqulia! Tiberius!" Boyan called into the trees. No answer. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavian took a bite out of his fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Where are Octavian and Octavia?) Burrus went out to hunt. Prickle! 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (In camp) He padded back to the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Atia jumped after Octavia. "Are you guys whispering about something? Your leaving me out!" She told Octavia quietly. Viridis padded up to her daughters. "Everything okay?" Prickle! 02:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, Atia, I didn't see you there," said Octavia. "Yes, mother," she said to Viridis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Viridis nodded at both her daughters and went to eat. Secretly, she knew something was wrong, it was Obscruan. She saw it too. His personalties had changed. "Okay," Atia said and followed her mother. Burrus returned with two squirrels. Prickle! 03:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Octavia gave Atia a fish that she had caught. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" Atia replied. Burrus put his squirrels in the pile. He looked over at Octavia and Atia and wished he had siblings. Prickle! 03:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Would you like to share, Burrus?" called Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Er," Burrus looked around the clearing, "Yes!" He sat inbetween Atia and Octavia. "You saved my life out on the blizzard. I forgot to thank you," Burrus murmured to Octavia. Prickle! 03:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan heard Aestuo crying in the Nursery and wanted to comfort her, but he saw Viridis eating and decided to ask what happened in Umbras Pack. He strode towards her and woofed a soft greeting. "Hello Viridis, would you please tell me what happened in Umbras Pack these past four seasons? I don't why, but I found myself in the loners territory and don't have a clue how I got there." He said and sat down near her. "The last thing I remember was...was rescenting the territory boundaries and then a blur of black fur ambushed me and everything went black. What seemed like forever, I finally woke up in Stella Pack territory...I think. It seemed like Stella Pack because there were plenty of prey everywhere and a forest with the tallest trees, endless meadows, but no wolves, which perplexed me." Obscruan looked Viridis in the eye and it was like a question marking was floating above his head. He heard a twig snap behind him and stared into the forest, he felt as if someone were watching him. Like it was a flash of lightning, two dark green eyes, identical to Obscruan, appeared and before he could react, disappeared in the shadows. "What the blazing- ?" He murmured a bit too loud. Octavian starred at Obscruan. If he hurt anyone in his family, Octavian would kill the former alpha. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nocte padded into camp with a fish, and was confussed. "Uh, what's happening?" she asked outloud. Aestuo shrugged.Silverstar 15:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Octavia took a bite out of her fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed. Lupa and the apprentices were gone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) She looked around. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." Viridis muttered, finding it hard to believe. "Romulus and Remus and Nova (Sorry If I missed one) died. I believe you backed down and let Nocte have power. It might have not been you.... Uh, a lot happened. Romulus and I have pups as did Remus and Nova." Viridis said. She looked to her family for help. Her memory wasn't that good. Everything passed so quickly... Prickle! 22:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Octavia was worried about Viridis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Tuuk curled up in his nest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Fire's post here) "He'd better be sorry." Boyan growled to himself. Obscruan had caused enough pain in the past. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo nudged her mate. "Come on, Lets go to a stream to wash you off," she murmured. Nocte gave her father a strange look, and hid by her mate.Silverstar 14:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Remus saw Obscran from the shadows... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tuuk yawned. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He growled and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed. Lupa, where are you? ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte glanced at Boyan. "''I wonder if we should ever have pups?" she wondered. "Would he even like it?" she asked herself.Silverstar 03:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ovctavia and Octavian were in their den. They were not worried about their cousins. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed and looked over at Nocte. He ever wondered if she wanted pups. ---Vulcan continued his search. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:30, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (XD Both thinking they're both wondering the same thing.) Nocte sighed. "Boyan, can we go for a walk?" she asked him.Silverstar 14:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Boyan nodded and he two padded into the woods. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte sighed. "Do you ever want pups?" She asked him.Silverstar 14:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Boyan stopped, a little embarrassed. "Um, to tell the truth, yes, I do want pups..." (what are you saying here, buddie? 0.O) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (IDK....XD) Nocte smiled. "I-I sorta want some too...." she admitted. Junia saw light in the forest that was very intresting....Silverstar 14:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." Boyan trailed off. ---Vulcan saw the light too. "What the (beep)?" he said quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte glanced at him. "what?" she asked. Junia padded twoards the light. It was orange and yellow, and it flickered. It was so warm, and it gave off smoke. "F-Fire!" howled Aestuo, grabbing Junia. "But its soooo pretty!" wailed Junia. "Put me down!" she snapped.Silverstar 14:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan didn't flinch when Aestuo howled fire. He liked the fire. He had been born in one. Boyan sniffed the air. "Smoke?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte blinked. "Are the twolegs cooking in the forest again?" she barked. The two were suddenly surronded in flames. "Help!!!" howled Nocte. Aestuo bursted through the flames, pelt sinnged. She was panting hard, and drug the two to camp.Silverstar 14:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan's eyes blazed with amazement. (I guess Lupa and te Prentices are back in UP territory) "Move you crazy lump of fur!" A wolf bundled into Vulcsn. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo dropped the two black wolves. She fell. (Not dead) "Oh great," mummbled Yew, carrying Aestuo to the elder's den.Silverstar 14:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Boyan and Nocte raced back to camp. "Lupa?" Vulcan asked in disbelief. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (they are in camp, Aestuo just drug them to camp. XD) Nocte whimpered as she saw her mom get dragged to the elder's den. She turned to Boyan, eyes glittering with fear. "D-Do you think she'll be alright?" she whimpered.Silverstar 14:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (What?) Octavian was confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (What do you mean?) Boyan sighed. "I hope so..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (She went into the flames, got her pup and his mate, and helped them get back to camp. -_-) Nocte sighed, and shook the ashes from her pelt.Silverstar 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, I was asking Icy what she meant when she said 'what' XD) "Lupa! Where were you? I was worried sick!" Vulcan growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte turned to Boyan. "And Boyan.....I think i might be pregent." murmured Nocte.Silverstar 15:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Boyan fainted from surprise and heat exhaustion... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Rylo felt flames around him. "Help!" he cried.Tigerfoot 16:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lupa,Vulcan, and the apprentices raced back to camp. Vulcan raced through the flames to rescue Rylo. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte smiled, and licked her mate's forehead. She took him to the alphas' den.Silverstar 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo opened her eyes. "O-Obscruan...?" she croaked.Silverstar 23:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Boyan groaned and opened his eyes. --- Vulcan handed Rylo to Lupa. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nocte nudged Boyan. "G-Get up, please!" she wheezed, licking him franticly.Silverstar 00:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Ugh... Nocte?" Boyan asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nocte sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure your ok..." sighed Nocte.Silverstar 00:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine." Boyan wheezed as he tried to stand up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nocte shouldered him, and helped him get to his paws. "Please Boyan, be ok, i want our pups to see their father." murmured Nocte.Silverstar 00:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Boyan coughed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (Fire's Post Here) "He's right." Boyan coughed. "We have to get out of here." He gathered the wolves together. Lupa carried Rylo in her jaws. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Is everything okay?" Rylo asked.Tigerfoot 13:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "There is a fire in the forest." Vulcan padded next to Lupa and Rylo. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs